Chaos Comics
by Green Men ate my cookie
Summary: Amity Park, a place of excitement, mystery, and ghosts! A place like this is, well it's just not a natural setting for your average town. As an epicenter of spectral activity it just doesn't seem like the best place to start a new life. Yet... Sorry Indefinite Hiatus!
1. Prologue

_Hello for those of you who follow my story there has been a few changes. Not many, just enough to satisfy my want for more detail. As you may know I don't own Danny Phantom. I just like the show, and decided to put my own twist in It, Enjoy!_

Prologue

Sunday, Mid September

Amity Park, a place of excitement, mystery, and ghosts! A place like this is, well it's just not a natural setting for your average town. As an epicenter of spectral activity it just doesn't seem like the best place to start a new life. Yet you would also think that it would be a ghost town of sorts, but the majority of the inhabitants are just too stubborn to leave, the human ones anyway. You wouldn't think that the truck moving down the road and stopping at an abandoned store. Left by one of the few people who turned tail and ran, at the first ghost sighting. Was somebody looking to start a business, or that they chose this town as there new home, but I guess that there are people stubborn enough to walk into the jaws of a beast just so they could make a few bucks.

Two very stubborn people wanted to move here because, it was said to be a perfect location for them to branch out and leave the house. Their parents where the ones who suggested they move out because they where doing nothing sitting at home waiting to cash in their meal tickets. Of course moving here had nothing to do with the low realty costs. They were in the perfect position too. It was close to the school known as Casper High, in fact the location was in the middle of the school system and several homes where children lived. These children would forever be the clients for one man and his little sister, who decided that Amity Park needed a comic book store.

Their first task as new members of the populace, was to empty several boxes into their new domicile. Actually this task would fall on the shoulders of the brother only. His sister decided to enjoy herself the day before at a roller skating rink and managed to tweak her ankle enough the doctor told her to keep it elevated for a week. Of course this didn't stop her from backing the truck up to the back door.

"Okay give me another foot ant your good. That's it perfect."

As the brother opened the back of the truck, he was not only greeted by a box in the face, but had the pleasure of meeting what is known in Amity park as the most annoying but useless ghost in town.

"Ah ha, I am the box Ghost, tremble at my powers over what is cubed…"

"Beleuchtung"

"AAAHHHHH"

Right in the middle of his monologue The box ghost was interrupted by several bolts of green electrical energy surrounding his small square like frame. It was enough to cause the ghost to fall down near one of the trucks oh so large tires.

"Ow, ow…ow…owie"

"Hey sis can you back up another foot."

To comply with her brothers request the sister backed up until the one tire had firmly planted its treads into the ghosts backside. Almost immediately the ghost let out a shrill almost incoherent scream.

"Hey Bro, is air leaking out of the tires?"

" Ah, no its nothing."

The rest of their day was filled with hauling and organizing their belongings, devoid of any interruptions from the box ghost. The brother would have slept anywhere but his sister insisted on him getting their beds set up. He had learned long ago, not to argue with her so late in the night. At least he would be able to sleep well into the next day, until two kittens they had picked up from their stop in Salem Massachusetts would wake him. However, before he was to slip of into slumber, he took every thing in.

"Lets see, new store, new home upstairs, beginning new life as a businessman. Yes I believe it is time for the Happy Dance."


	2. Intro

September one week later, Monday: 8:07 a.m.

(BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP……)

(The following are sounds of interrupted slumber…)

ZZZZZZZZ—THWONK!!!!!! "HEY WAKE UP YOU LAZY IDIOT! And turn off your darn alarm!!!"

Awakened in an extremely painful manner, Joshua couldn't resist thinking that his parents' idea of bringing his sister along with him was a bad one. "Wha…?"

"Open your eyes you dim bulb, time to open the store." Still assessing his current situation, he looked around his room then at his sister. "Why did you throw a Basketball at my head?" He couldn't help but rub the tender area were the basketball made contact.

"Ugh… Because it's Monday! You know, The Grand Opening of your long sought after dream of owning your own business? We've been working on this for a week and your just laying there."

Becoming more accustomed to reality, he looks at the clock then looks at his sister. "Store don't open till noon."

"Yes, this is true. But the delivery guy with our merchandise—the reason you turned the alarm on in the first place—will be here soon with this weeks drop off."

_Meep…Meep!!_

"And that would be him now."

Having fully awakened he rushed to the source like an eager child on Christmas. "Geez… I've never seen him move that fast."

Taking a second to turn off her brother's alarm, and to scratch the heads of their kittens Hina and Maia whom had just woken up. Katy ventured downstairs to see him hovering over the stack of boxes with a grin on his face that would make most people turn tail and run.

"They're here!" he says without losing his smile.

"Oh, don't tell me your going to do the Happy Dance _again_…?"

Setting the top box on the rest, Joshua proceeded to dance in a manner that just annoyed and embarrassed his sister to no end. Of course, he knew this, but he did it anyway.

"Are you done?"

Eventually, Joshua was satisfied after circling his new store and was opening the box. "Hehehe… I love doing that. You know what, lets open the store now."

Katy stared at her brother. "Why? All the kids are in school."

" Not all dear sis …not all." He said and pointed to the window where two guys seemed to be glued to the glass.

"Ah, man. I just washed those windows this morning…and I think I'm going to go hide and be sick." As Katy rushed to avoid throwing up with avid disgust, Joshua went over to open the door. "You guys are welcome to come in. I just have a few more things to put on the shelves."

The first customers of Chaos Comics looked to be in their early twenties. The first was a short chubby man with hair pulled up in a Japanese ponytail. The second was tall and skinny with similar hair. They looked around until it seemed that they had found their Holy Grail.

"Okay guys, thanks for being our first customers and have a nice day." A few minutes later, they left, giving Katy the chance to breath fresh air. "What was up with that? I've never smelled anything so foul."

With a grin his reply was simply, "Customers."

"Well, your customers need to take showers more then once a millennium."

"Don't worry Katy, I'm sure there are many more customers here in Amity Park whom bathe on a regular basis. On that note, would you mind watching the store for a bit. I need a shower myself."

Monday: 3:47 p.m.

One day, unlike many others, Danny and the gang were headed home from a less than hectic day of school, without the occasions that pretty much ruled Danny's life. As the gang went through town, everything seemed quiet. It was almost enough to make them nervous.

"You know, its weird that there haven't been any ghost attacks all day. I really hate it when nothing ghostly occurs for more than an hour, let alone the entire day. What's going on?"

"I don't blame you, Danny. This silence is enough to even creep me out," stated Sam.

"Oh come on you guys. Would you just relax? Take this opportunity to enjoy yourselves!"

"Its kind of hard when we don't know where you're leading us Tuck."

"Danny! You of all people should know exactly where we're going. We've been talking about this since the ads started in the newspaper a week ago." Tucker received two confused looks. "OH COME ON! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Tucker was pointing down the street, begging them to look in the same direction.

"A comic book store? All this so you could get the latest issue of Spiderman?"

Tucker, not understanding the stares from Sam said, "Yes. Every Kid should enjoy the sights and the smells, not to mention the opportunity to waste money, to do just that!!"

"I'd have to agree with him, Sam. Besides, there hasn't been a comics store here for a while, and three blocks from our homes to boot. I think the previous comic store closed down Because Mr. Perkins got tired of Amity's little ghost problem"

"Okay, I guess. I mean I have nothing against comic books, it's just that the stores usually have creepy fat guys behind the registers and geeks arguing about who would win in a fight. Although, the name of the place seems to give me no comfort what so ever."

In big bold letters above their heads, it read **CHAOS COMICS**.

"Come on Sam it's just a gimmick. Sort of fits the town perfectly, if you ask me." Before Sam could object Danny ducked into the store, followed by a seemingly excited Tucker.

"Well, when in Rome…"

_DING!_

As they entered, not paying any attention to the man sleeping behind the counter, they found that the store had an awesome display of every comic known to man. Danny and Tucker wasted no time in perusing over the contents of the shelves, while Sam also seemed to have found something she could be interested in. "Hey guys check this out."

Seemingly satisfied with the selection, the guys had no problems bringing their attention to her. "What is it Sam?"

"There's this stack of flyers just sitting here." They looked and saw several flyers stating that all Goth enthusiasts get 10 off for every 5 comics after 4p.m.

"I think we found something here. Does that mean you're paying for everything?" Tucker's grin soon disappeared after Sam gives him one of her 'I don't think so' looks. "Take it easy Sam, lets see what the guy at the register thinks."

As they make their way to the counter, they stumbled on a sight that was unusual at best. "Uh… Is that guy sleeping?" This sight would not have been anything other then normal except he had his head dipped back with a small black fur ball perched on his forehead. There was another white fur ball similar in size perched on his shoulder. Edging closer still, they found that the furry things in question where in fact tiny kittens.

_Click, Flash._

"Hello! Welcome to Chaos!"

Met with confusion they stare at a red headed woman with a camera in her hands that she had just used to take a picture of the man behind the counter. There was a satisfied, yet still mischievous, grin on her face.

Danny couldn't help but ask. "What's that for?"

"Oh that's an easy question. It's simple really. Wouldn't you take a picture for later use of hilarious blackmail?" Sam smiled thinking of a time when she did just that. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Katy. The sleepy head over there is Josh, and the fur balls are Hina and Maia. Maia is the white one."

Josh was roused from slumber—not from the three standing on the other side of the counter, but from an incredible amount of heat caused by his new little fur-bearing friends. "Hey you two, what are you doing down here?" With the black one still on his head, barely disturbed by the sudden shift of her perch, Joshua realized they were not alone. "Oh, hello. Yow! Hey, watch the claws…Hi Welcome to that which is Chaos."

The trio couldn't help but stare at the two seemingly child like adults. Sam was the first to speak, "Will these flyers be passed out to the public soon?" As she handed him his own work Joshua thought it would be funny to bring out his mammoth glasses.

The trio was surprised when he pulled out an enormous pair of sunglasses to look at the paper. They spread out almost a foot on either side. This got a chuckle from the boys but Sam showed only her serious face.

"Well, yes, I intended to start passing these out next week, but if you have any locations to bring this to everybody's attention faster, I'd appreciate it. This week I have a student discount. "

Very few emotions got past Sam's Goth barrier, but she was showing excitement as she told him the best places to post the notices. When she was done she had also explained other great places to advertise his store. The trio paid for their comics, with of course the student discount and headed on their way home to beam over their new bounty likes pirates with treasure.

After the trio left, Joshua picked up his furry friends to give them I talking too. "What are you two doing down here? You're supposed to stay upstairs to guard the apartment." His stern face soon disappeared. "Aw I can't stay mad at you guys." _Click flash_… "Heh heh. Gotcha." Katy had gotten a shot of Josh with a big grin on his face while the two kittens wrapped themselves around his neck like the furry collar of a turtleneck sweater.

Unbeknownst to their humans, Hina and Maia had sensed something that disturbed them. In fact they had been on edge since they moved to this town, and were now seeking comfort with the one they believed would protect them from any dangers.

Meanwhile…

"So Sam, did you think of him as creepy or anything." Sam looked up from a copy of Chaos and Mayhem. "Actually I think he's quite funny, and I really liked his sister.

"Yeah you bet. Their definitely friendlier then old Mr. Perkins."

"Yeah. He charged more for his comics."

Suddenly, screams were heard from the park and soon several people, including a few ghosts, had begun to run in their direction. The trio had managed to avoid all of them but, to their surprise, Skulker, who they saw run by, backpedaled to their location. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES YOU FOOLS!" Skulker then continued to run which caused the box ghost to spin and fall to the ground "HEY, I AM THE BO...mumph" the box ghost was interrupted by Skulker, who had shot a gag over his mouth.

"Will you just shut up for once, and keep running?!"

The trio who had been slightly stunned by what was happening, got up from where they had fallen and were curious of what was going on.

"This is bad. If Skulker is running it must be bad."

"I don't know Tuck, but I'm going to find out. I'M GOING GHOST!"

After he had transformed, not caring if anybody saw him thanks to the cover of a near by tree, he flew after Skulker and grabbed him.

"Okay, Tin Man, what's going on?"

"Are you mad, boy? Let go of me, the Precious is awake, she is the embodiment of evil, you will do best to flee. Now let me go half-ling !"

Happy with his answer, Danny was obliged to fulfill Skulkers request by dropping him inside of a dumpster and returned to his friends.

"Alright guys, we have to see who this Precious is."

"Precious? Who's Precious?"

"That's what I'm going to find out Tuck, Let's go."

Danny scooped up his friends and flew towards the park. What they found on arrival surprised them.

"What's going on? I don't see any thing that would give cause to run."

"I don't know either, Sam. It's too quiet, let's split up. I'll take the skies."

Danny flew off, leaving Sam and Tucker to look around the trees.

"Is it just me or is something really creepy going to happen? Hey, look, there's a little girl over there."

"Hey Katy check this out."

"What?"

"There are a bunch of people running in terror and I think Ghosts are chasing them."

"No, I think the ghosts are running in fear as well."

"Holy Cow sis! I think you're right. Hey, the twins are shaking."

"It is common knowledge that spirits fear cats. What has gotten those two spooked?"

Katy seemed both confused yet curious. She had never actually seen so many Ghosts in one place before. The one she had seen and was good friends with was currently huddling in a corner near the window.

"…It's her… It's Precious… She's Awake!"

Josh was still not quite used to having a Ghost for a roommate. His family history of over one thousand years was known for hunting Ghosts. Not for their pelts, like Skulker. More for the fact that his family believed that Ghosts were supposed to pass on to their next life. Merry has been the only ghost in family history that has requested she stay as a servant.

"It's okay, there's a barrier put up to prevent any harmful spirits from entering. Please tell us what you can of this Precious."

"Wait, you put up a barrier? Why?"

"Dad and I have been practicing some of the old ways."

"But our family hasn't hunted in over two hundred years."

"Well, I think its time for a change, but we've gotta find out about what we may be getting into. Go on, Merry."

"… Precious is a ghost so feared that even her own father had her locked up to sleep for eternity. She is a vile creature that lures anybody who crosses her path. Humans and ghosts alike are unable to escape her clutches. She can change to any form to suit her purposes. Her favorite form is of a little girl."

Josh and Katy, now with knowledge of their quarry, were digging in an old trunk that Josh had pulled out of his closet.

"Okay, seeing as how I've only heard stories from grandpa, how am I going to help chase away this ghost?"

"Simple, the same way dad and I learned." Josh was rummaging through various books and weapons until he found a pouch. "Yes here it is." Josh opened the pouch to reveal an emerald green pendant wrapped in silver rings. "Here put this on." Josh handed Katy the necklace. "Its time you got a more detailed explantion.

She immediately put it on and became dazed as if she was in a trance. After a moment Katy seemed to wake up. "Wait that's it that's all I need from this thing, a spirit saying 'Welcome to the family' then Poof. I get more from the prize in a cereal box. I… Wait can I have this?" Katy had picked up a belt with a holster carrying a pair of daggers. She had a gleam in her eyes that almost scared her brother.

"They're yours to keep, sis. The weapons in this trunk are attuned to our family physiology and the necklace opens up a door that carries past memories and abilities that are different from average humans. I have one, too, see?" Josh pulled out a similar pendent.

"How long have you been wearing that without me or mom knowing?"

"Mom does know."

"Huh, and I wasn't in the loop, why?

"That doesn't matter now. Lets go introduce ourselves to Precious."

He took a sword and strapped it to his back then put on a pair of seemingly old gloves. "I've been meaning to test these in a real fight."

Clenching is fists one could almost make out an eerie white glow emanating from them. A glow that also seemed to emanate from his eyes as well.

**Hey people, some but not many changes have occurred. Not many, mind you, just enough that make me feel satisfied with the progression of this story, Enjoy!**

**More changes will occur in later chapters soon.**


	3. Finally a little Action!

Authors Note:

Okay, lets begin by repeating the phrase 'I do not own.' For it is true I do not own the right to Danny Phantom. That's all Butch Hartman's gig. I do have the rights to my own Characters In this story. If any would disagree go ahead. This new chapter was harder yet, it was a lot easier to do, knowing more about which way I was going helped. I also wish to mention that this chapter will have the occasional moment where a different language will be spoken. I will translate; each translation will be at the end of the chapter. I will be using the AltaVista Babel Fish Translation program. The German language is used to just make the magic words they speak cooler. For example instead of saying reform I'd put it as Verbesserung. Sometimes words in a different language sound a bit more convincing when casting a magic spell. If anybody does speak German I do not wish to insult the language, but if you feel it is necessary to correct my translation please feel free to do so. If necessary I will make the corrections at my earliest convenience. There are some translations that are making me question the credibility of the website. So I'm going to use a special format for dialog that I've seen, mostly in web comics. .One last thing, I wish to give credit to my beta reader. She helps me get the slight details that I so frequently miss. Her name is Angel frog according to fanfiction, but I call her sis. Say hi when you get a chance sis. Don't forget that mandatory bow to the appreciative audience. [Insert sound of Applause Without her help I wouldn't be doing this. Because I'm not very good.

One thing about the two of us living in the same house writing our stories, we tend to use the same characters. So if you read both our works and find similar characters, we use them with each other's permission.

Chapter Two: Continued from chapter One

"Here, put this on." Josh handed Katy the necklace. She immediately put it on and became dazed as if she was in a trance.

One moment Katy was looking at her brother as she set the necklace around her neck, the next moment everything became fuzzy. When her vision cleared she was in another room. She no longer saw her brother.

'Okay Bro what did you do? Where am I?' She wasn't asking anybody but herself that question, but despite it only being her thoughts she received an answer.

"That is a perfectly good question, and for you I have a perfectly good answer." Katy turned around to find an old man sitting in an elaborate gold encrusted Chair that seemed fit for a King. "When you endowed yourself with the necklace your mind was immediately transferred to a part of your subconscious."

Katy, feeling kind of light-headed from the situation, stared at the old man. "Wait I have a Crusty-Old-Man in my subconscious? Don't you dare go through my Private thoughts! I'll make you feel a pain that men have never heard of."

The old man looked at Katy. He was both surprised by how fierce her words were and seemingly amused despite knowing her words to be true. "To be perfectly honest I am only a messenger. I hold no power over you nor do I have access to any other part of your mind."

Katy seemed to think about that for a moment. "…Wait. How did you read my mind just a moment ago?"

The old man was not expecting this question. "Well, lets just say it was for introductory reasons."

With a smirk on her face, Katy couldn't help but feel victory over the old mans avoidance of her question. "Yeah. Just get on with it. Name's Katy. Who, might I ask, has taken up residence in my subconscious?"

Despite the old mans body looking like it would snap like a twig at any moment, he stood up from his chair with a strength and grace that not even a stronger, younger man could muster. His voice boomed with such a ferocious bite it caused Katy to stumble back, tripping over something in a room which was composed of her own thoughts "I am part of your Past, I am now part of your Present, and soon to be part of your Future. When you put on the necklace you signed a legally binding contract that you would continue the work of your forefathers. Do you wish to break said contract?"

Katy was surprised by the power behind the old mans voice as he spoke. "No."

Despite the fierce demeanor he showed a moment ago he put on a kinder face. "Good, Now shall we begin?" He held out a hand to her, which she accepted.

"Let me introduce my self. I am a man from an age long ago. In fact, to be perfectly frank, I'm dead. What you see before you is a shadow of what I was before my death. I lived for many decades before I decided to put my essence into three pendants, in case any of my children wished to continue my Quest. They were allowed to do so by wearing one of them.

"I cannot tell you when I died after my essence was copied, I can only tell you what you are capable of and who wore the necklace before you. In fact the essence of each who wore your necklace before you has been imprinted into the stone. My name is Geist, Jager Geist. I will teach you the ways of the Geistjägerbrut."

"The what?"

"Ahem, the Ghost Hunter Breed."

"Okay, that's cool."

"Yes. Quite… cool."

"So any thing special we have to do before I swing back to reality."

"No not really, you just had to accept the ways of your ancestors. Sie sind jetzt eins mit Ihrem Schicksal. (1) Bye."

Katy suddenly saw that every thing became blurry and dark again. Soon she found herself staring at her brother who had a big grin on his face.

"So how was it?"

"What, that's it? That's all I need from this thing? A spirit saying 'Welcome to the family' then Poof. I get more from the prize in a cereal box. I… Wait can I have this?" Katy had picked up a belt with a holster carrying a pair of daggers. She had a gleam in her eyes that almost scared her brother.

"They're yours to keep, sis. The weapons in this trunk are attuned to our family physiology and the necklace opens up a door that carries within it past memories and abilities that are different from average humans. I have one too, see?" Josh pulled out a similar pendent.

"How long have you been wearing that without me or mom knowing?"

"That doesn't matter now. Lets go see this Precious." He took a sword and strapped it to his back then put on a pair of seemingly old leather gloves "I want to test these babes out."

Josh clenched his hands into fists and Katy notice a slight glow emanating from them. She was curious but at the same time she knew perfectly well what she saw.

"Okay, let's suit up."

"Suit up?"

"Yeah, we're hunters now. We've got to dress the part."

Josh went into his closet again to pull out another smaller trunk.

"Here, sis. This is yours." Josh handed her a pair of leather gloves and a hood of the same material. It would cover most of her face except for holes for her eyes and stopped at her nose.

"Why do we have to wear these? They're old and they smell funny."

"You don't want people finding out that a couple of comic book store employees are in fact Ghost hunters, do you?"

For once she realized he had a point. She didn't want to be stared at when she went shopping for any reason other than her beauty. By the time they geared up Josh had on a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, brown leather boots and a leather trench coat. Katy also had similar apparel. "My don't we look spiffy. You're definitely pulling off the leather look."

"Thanks sis, it is a good thing I lost all that weight. It be hard running around in this, with my gut hanging out."

"Ugh, now there's an image I don't want running through my head ever again."

The duo immediately left the store and headed toward The Park, which everybody else was running from.

---Convenient Scene Change----

Sam and Tucker were currently hunkered down behind some bushes while a large, ghostly, slightly indescribable Beast was searching for them. Occasionally it let out a nearly ear piercing scream.

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

"Tell me again Tuck what did you do to upset her?"

"I didn't do anything, all I said was hi, and…"

"And What?"

"…Okay she asked if I wanted to play and I said no thanks."

"Then…?"

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

"Aw man, then she got mad and transformed into a really big freaky creature and started chasing us here."

"And what have we learned from this Tuck."

"Never upset a ghost girl who can change into something that can kill you."

"I certainly don't want to end up like that tree."

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

"Aw man, she's getting closer."

------page turner—

Danny was having a hard time looking for what everybody feared. He also could feel a fear for this unknown being. He had circled the whole park before he heard screams from where he left Sam and Tuck.

" Aw crap, I shouldn't have left them alone."

By the time he reached their previous location there was no sign of anybody. Except for a pile of rocks and wood splinters, which seemed out of place.

Danny found his friend and saw the two-story-high opossum-monster about to hit them with a beam from its mouth and blasts it in the base of its tail. It missed his friends and hit the top of the tree behind them. Then it turns its attention on him, firing off another blast that—thanks to flight—only grazed his hair.

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

"Note to self she can turn me to stone. I don't like that."

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

"Another note; she has a creepy, ear-piercing wail."

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

Danny proceeds to weave, dodge, and avoiding, at all costs to becoming its victim. Occasionally throwing some of his own energy her way

"You … Know… You should… really get …that… checked. I'm pretty … sure its … some kind of … really bad … Halitosis."

His combination of avoiding its blasts and taunting only angered it more.

"YOU FILTHY HYBRID! I WILL TURN YOU TO STONE AND MAKE YOU MY NEW FOOT REST! SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

"Wow 'it' speaks! Would you like a mint? I'm sure we could get a bucket full for you."

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

"Okay then, let me know when you change your mind."

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

Hiding well away from the brawl, Sam and Tucker peeked out from behind a tree that had not been turned to stone yet.

"You know Sam, sometimes I think he goes too far with his taunting."

"Well, I honestly don't care right know, I'm more worried that Danny could become one of the parks new bird baths."

"Its okay I'm sure he'll be fine…I hope."

"Tuck, that was almost reassuring until you said that last part."

"Did I say that out loud? Sorry."

"ssssssccCRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Suddenly Precious takes flight above their heads and lands on top of the park's water fountain, smashing it to pieces. This seems to temporarily knock her unconscious.

"Ah, nobody saw me do that right! I am not paying for the damages!"

Danny had landed between his two friends, just after tossing the seeming impossibly untossable creature several yards.

"You guys might want to take cover somewhere else. She's getting back up."

Yes indeed. Precious was not out of the fight yet. Her eyes glowed a menacing yellow just before she arose form the crater full of water that used to be a very elaborate fountain. Now it was rubble between Precious's large, furry toes.

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH. Forget becoming my foot rest you will now be nothing but the stone that lines my pets litter box!"

"Your pets litter box or yours?"

"SSSCREAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH"

"Oh boy, you know she walked into that one."

"Shut up Tuck."

The tussle continue for several minutes before the beast was once more down for the count. After reverting back to his human self from a combination of shear exhaustion and hitting the tree earlier. Danny was just barely able to stand up before Precious got up from the crater and shot another beam towards him. At the same time Sam and Tuck who did not see the beast get up again went running towards their exhausted friend.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"…Yeah, …I'm just peachy. That thing is… Guys Look out…"

Just before the beam got close enough Danny had pushed Tucker and Sam out of the way before they were caught in the beam. Unfortunately Danny was caught in the beam and turned to stone.

Precious tried shooting off another beam but it blocked by a hooded figure that just happened to make his appears at the right time. He had used the reflective surface of his sword sending the beam back towards her, turning her to stone.

Ouch that's going to leave a mark. Sis, Care to do the rest. 

Gladly, hello misplaced aggression. 

Another hooded figure, this time a female sprinted towards the now stone beast. Extending her blades, digging them deep into the heart of the beast. This was all that was necessary for the stone to shatter.

That felt good. 

Aw no more? 

Shut up and check on the kids. 

The kids had been knocked unconscious from the force, and had to be woken up

You guys alright? 

"In English, Numb skull."

"Oh yeah sorry, You guys alright?"

Though groggy and confused they seemed to recover quickly when they saw Danny.

"Yeah, thanks. Aw man Danny's been turned to stone!"

Four pairs of eyes look upon Danny, who in his haste to protect his friends failed to protect himself.

"Tuck …look at your hand."

" Aw man!"

"Don't worry. If we hurry we can save him."

"What about my hand?"

"Yes, your hand too."

"Brise, can you take them somewhere safe, and with a kitchen. I have to go get some ingredients."

The three, with Danny in tow over Brise's shoulder, head towards the only place they thought was safe for the moment. Fenton Works.

Sam and tucker did not question the two hooded individuals as they lead the way to the Fenton Works household. They had realized that they wanted to help their friend.

In the living room of the Fenton House Jack, Maddie and Jazz Fenton were relaxing during one of the few quiet times they were able to enjoy.

"Honey, what's a six letter word for the 'deceased'?"

"Think 'Ghost' Sweety."

"Ghost…Hmm, nope it doesn't fit." [In case you're curious people it's SPIRIT.

Maddie rolled her eyes. She loved her scientist of a husband but sometimes he wasn't too bright. She went back to the book she was reading. Their quiet was soon interrupted however because Danny's friends and a masked woman came busting through the door with a statue.

"Quick set him over here, and be careful."

"What's going on? Who are you? What is this? Why does it look like Danny?"

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton, but this is your son Danny. He was turned to stone by a ghost earlier."

"What? How?"

"No time to explain we have to get the ingredients ready. Where's your kitchen?"

A man wearing a similar mask came in shortly behind the others

"…Is this really our son?"

"Yes it is. We need to get the ingredients ready for his recovery."

"You can do that?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Through a tried and true method of cooking the ingredients until its ready."

The masked man held up an old rusty looking book and a bag full of odd items. He hurried toward the kitchen.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who are you people?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton believe me this is no joke."

At this point Tucker lifts up his stone hand to show the truth in the situation.

"Hey is that even real stone."

At this point Jack grabs a hold of tucks hand breaking off the pinky.

"Aw man. How am I going to type three hundred word a minute now?"

"Oops, don't worry I'll get the glue."

"No need"

Brise picks up the broken pieces and places them in Tucks stone palm.

"Reparieren Sie" Repair

A glow emanated from her own hand and Tuckers hand was as good as new. Well, except for it still being stone.

The Fentons were amazed at what they just saw the young woman do.

"How did you do that? That's not logical."

Jazz found the whole experience fuzzy.

"My family has been studying sorcery for many centuries. It may save your son."

In the kitchen Sam, who had followed the hooded man, watched in wonder and disgust as he put the ingredients on the counter.

"Is all this stuff really going to work?"

"Yup, and I even brought my cauldron."

He held up a large cast-iron cauldron, it was old but kept well polished .

"Using as much of the old ways as possible is best when using sorcery to revive a person turned to stone. Of course, this time the fire won't take but a moment to light."

"You've done this before?"

"Nope, but my great Grandpa Irving did in his youth."

Sam was not at all pleased with the way this strange hooded man who, despite his willingness to help, seemed to not know what he was doing.

"Okay we got the ginger root, pure nickel powder, shavings from a walruses left tusk, and the…wuh-oh!"

A long pause followed by a wuh-oh is not a good thing no matter what the situation was and Sam knew this.

"Wuh-oh, what do you mean wuh-oh?"

"…You wouldn't happen to have any Ghost Lilies running around would you?"

"What's a Ghost Lily?"

"A type of flower that grows when a person dies around a lot of spiritual energy. That, combined with graveyard soil and the other ingredients, can bring a person back to life. Or in this case break someone from an eternal stone prison."

Sam runs into the living room where Danny's parents and the hooded woman where discussing sorcery over science with Danny's dad holding what looked like a Bazooka.

" Well, science has its good points, but do you really want to zap your son with a laser of reverse polarity? It might get a little dusty in here."

"That's okay, we'll test it on Tucker first!"

"Please don't!"

"Guy's does anybody know where we can find a Ghost Lily?"

"That's easy. Everybody knows you can find those in the Ghost Zone."

All eyes had simultaneously looked in Jack Fentons direction, including the hooded man who had just walked in.

"Where's this Ghost Zone?"

"In our basement."

"Okay, we need a way in to get the Ghost Lily."

Oh that's easy use the Specter Speeder."

"Do you guys have a lot of time on your hands?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Everybody went down to the basement.

"All right, Jack, Tuck and the hooded guy are going to the Ghost Zone and we're going to do what?

"Mix the remaining ingredients. It will be okay, the mixture has to ferment before we add the flower."

"I'd do it Mrs. Fenton, but my sis here thinks I'm a lousy cook."

"Well you did forget a key ingredient."

"You got me there."

Maddie goes over to Jack and looks him straight in his eyes.

"Jack, if you get hurt I'm not going to bake you any more treats! Got it?"

Jack, who seemed both stunned and happy that his wife wished him luck in her special way, smiled and kissed her.

"Maddie, I won't get so much as a scratch! This hazmat suit can withstand the bite from a tiger. I'll be okay."

Tucker was unhappy because he knew with his arm the way it was he wouldn't be much help. Jack seemed to notice and gave Tuck an opportunity to do so.

"You know, because I have never actually been in the ghost zone before. I'm going to need a navigator."

Tucker was glad to help and he did have a map of the zone but he was having a difficult time working on his PDA with only one hand. A couple of times he almost dropped it. While sitting behind Tuck in the speeder, the hooded man noticed the trouble he was having, so before they entered the Ghost Zone the hooded man removed the glove from his right hand. Clutching it in his left hand he said a spell "Keine Zeichenketten." No Strings and then hands it to Tucker

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put it on."

"But it a right handed glove, and my right hand is made of stone, and it's too big"

The masked man takes back the glove and puts it on Tuckers stone hand. As he puts it on it shrinks to Tuckers size, but then the wrist of the glove extends clear past where his arm turned from stone to flesh.

"It will protect it from being damaged, try to wiggle your fingers."

Tucker gives him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, I understand it would protect it from breaking, but what do you mean wiggle my fingers I can't…"

As if to demonstrate his inability to as do asked, he shoves his hand in the mans face and to his amazement his fingers wiggled.

"…But how is that possible."

"Its magic. Now keep that glove on and don't lose it."

"This is so cool. Can it do anything else?"

"Yes, but only for those in my blood line. You're only a temporary user."

In the mean time Jack Fenton is doing his mental checklist before take off.

'Okay, batteries charged, cup holder is extended and currently holds my Big Gulp, and there is emergency fudge in the glove compartment.'

"All right guys, all systems are go. Tuck, get that map ready."

"Yes sir. As soon as we enter we go thirty clicks forward then fifty clicks to the left."

The Specter Speeder wastes no time going through the portal. And off they go, into a world with many mysteries.

"Brunnen gehen wir aus." Well off we go

"What did he just say?"

"I don't know."

Jack just shrugged it off and steered towards what looked like a garden covered island floating in mid-air.

"We're almost there."

"Good, we just have to find the flower, then avoid Undergrowth as we run away back to the living world."

Two pairs of eyes converged on to their target as they heard the words Tucker just spoke.

"You realize by saying that you just jinxed us."

"Sorry"

As the Speeder crept along the island the tall grass seemed to grow taller.

"Uh guys, does the grass look like its growing."

"yeah it does…"

suddenly the speeder has taken a sudden and abrupt halt.

"Ouch, what did we hit?"

"Nothing I thing we got aught by the those menacing looking weeds."

Jack was right everybody looked out the windshield to see two large Venus fly traps with their limbs entangled around them.

"Oh good its just his pets, he may not be here."

"Ha you fools, Nobody is aloud to come here. This is My Domain to command."

"Tucker I know we've just met but could you please shut up for a moment?"

The hooded man unbuckles himself from the chair then stubbles toward the side door. This is little difficult with it being shaken about.

" I bet none of my ancestors ever had to deal with this."

A nearby button allows him to open the door.

"Hey Jack, I'll get us loose. Try to get out of here and find the Lilly."

"Got it, Be careful."

To their amazement the hooded man jumps out and lands on the stem of the nearest plant. He then starts cutting into the various branches holding them captive.

"Man He works fast."

The hooded man was jumping around, avoiding the branches every time they swung at him, except for the ones he needed to cut.

"Tucker were almost free, get the scanner ready to find the flower."

Tucker immediately starts working the keyboard like a pro.

"Got it, its about seven clicks north."

Just as the last limb is cut the speeder races off to find the flower they need.

"Ha, they may be free, but I will tend to them, After I am finished with you."

"Bold word from an over grown Cactus."

"Get him my pets."

The plants obeyed their master and continue to throw everything they could. Including some very sharp thorns.

"Ha missed me, got to do better than that… whoa that was a close one."

---Scene change---

The speeder has currently stopped, and Tucker is outside searching for the flower with jack.

"Over here, I've found them. Lets get back and get that hooded guy."

Jack went racing back to the speeder with surprising speed and with his arms full of white flowers. That had a soft green glow. Both of them were in the speeder and head back to the hooded guy fighting off the plants.

"You know what, I think we need to ask this guy what his name is, I'm tired of calling him 'The Hooded Guy."

"I'm not sure what his name is, but I think he called his sister Brise."

As they sped closer they see that not only was the hooded man still going strong, but he actual seemed to be winning.

"Man, I'd hate to ruin the party, but we got to get out of here."

Jack Fenton knew just what to do. Over the speaker system he announces.

" Hey Man Need a ride."

In hearing Jack the hooded man jumps from another plant beast on to the speeder as it went by.

"So long, I thank you for this lovely garden party you have provided, but I got to run."

One moment after he got in and everybody was heading home.

"Man that is one experience for the archives I will never forget."

As the hooded man went to sit down he was interrupted.

"Dude you got a thorn in your butt."

Not only did tucker mention the Thorn, he also pulled the thorn out.

Ouch, that hurt! 

After the thorn was removed. Though relieved, the hooded man was also not very happy about the way it was done.

"You now, I could of done that my self."

"Sorry Man, at least you didn't sit on it."

"There's no argument there. Of course, if you had on a Hazmat Suit you wouldn't have felt it."

"Fine, lets just back to the portal to save your son. Hngh, and to get some ice for my butt."

After they get back with the flower Jack Fenton and Josh are singing 'Staying alive' as they walk out of the Specter Speeder to an expectant group.

Foley is slapping himself in the face with his stone hand. Brise interrupts the duo just as they hit the high notes.

"Will you guys shut up before Danny becomes a permanent-pigeon-poop target."

"We just cheated death, we earned the right."

"Fine, but do it after you save my son!" Maddie was not at all pleased. Especially since Jack always singed off key.

With the ingredients cooked to the desired format, everybody surrounded the Danny statue. Everybody was hoping the potion would work.

"Well the potion is ready, now we just have to hope it doesn't turn him to dust."

"Wait, what do you mean dust?"

"Well… basically the potion either cures him or he turns to dust. It's sort of an iffy situation right now."

"I'm beginning to think we should try the Fenton bazooka he has better odds with it."

"We can either use the potion and find out if it will work or you might as well put Danny outside as a lawn decoration. Trust me, but first were going to test it on Tuck here."

"But I could lose my hand if it turns to dust."

"Well it's either no hand or a stone booger picker."

Tucker seemed to be weighing his options while the others stared at him expectantly.

"Come on Tuck, do it for Danny."

"Okay fine, give it a shot."

"Verbesserung." Reform With the spoken spell, a drop of the potion was poured on to Tucks stone hand. Everybody watched as the drop expanded and wrapped itself around the affected area. Then the stone seemed to absorb the potion.

"…is it working?"

"Shh, give it a moment."

For a moment Tucker felt a tingling sensation in his fingertips.

"Hey, I think its working I can feel my fingers. Its like it's just waking up"

"That's your blood, it's suppose to be the first to change back. This is good."

Pretty soon Tucker's hand had reverted to its normal state.

"Now that we know it works it shouldn't take to long for Danny."

"Well get it over with, I desperately need to hug my son right now."

"Yes Mrs. Fenton,"

The hooded-man carefully applies the potion. Each drop placed on the statue's arms and head. After several drops the potion spreads out covering the entire body with a thin membrane.

"Sister would you care to do the honors."

"Gladly"

The woman walks over to the statue and repeats the word used before. "Verbesserung." Reform

The statue reacts by glowing a deep but bright green hue.

"Uh is it suppose to glow like that?"

Several glaring eyes turned towards the hooded-man.

"…Just kidding!"

----Unfortunate but necessary ending----

Hey whats up this is the newest chapter in this story so far. Enjoy it while you can. I should have the next chapter up, Eventually. But until that happens heres a little something for you guys to see. A few translations via babel fish that have or may make an appearance later in the story.

Hunter Jäger

Ghost Geist

Ghost hunter Geist-Jäger

Possibly switch it around to sound more like Jäger-Geist. For the old mans name.

This is not good. /Dieses ist nicht gut.

Oh this is going to hurt. /OH- dieses wird verletzen.

Boy this is going to hurt. / Junge dieses wird verletzen.

Run like hell. /Laufen Sie wie Hölle.

Run like the houds of hell are at your feet.

Run like hell is at your feet. /Laufen Sie wie Hölle ist an Ihren Füßen. [ Its got to be bad if the ghost hunter is running away.

You are now one with your destiny. /Sie sind jetzt eins mit Ihrem Schicksal.

Fire. /Feuer

Fire Bomb. /Feuerbombe

Fire Rain. /Feuerregen

No strings. /Keine Zeichenketten

Well off we go. / Brunnen gehen wir aus

Are you nuts/ Sind Sie Nüsse?

Transform. /wandeln Sie um

Fire Storm. /Feuersturm

Ghost Hunter Breed. /Geistjägerbrut

Reform. / Verbesserung. As in Verbesserung Potion. A potion necessary for Danny in his time of need. Basically when he turns to stone. 


	4. Chaos in splinters!

_­­Author's Note:_

_Hey guys, here's anther installment of Chaos Comics Enjoy! Before you read though I feel I should mention that I am not the creator of the Danny Phantom series. This is only a non-profit story created by me, but based off of butch Hartman's genius creation. Bye!_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Danny, who felt a tingling sensation, opened his eyes to find his whole family, and Tucker and Sam starring at him.

"Hey guys what just happened?"

"Who cares we got our boy back."

Jack couldn't hold it any more. He was so happy that Danny was okay. He immediately picked him up, giving him his best fatherly bear hug possible.

"Uh Dad, …Crushing rib cage."

"Right, sorry about that."

"So what the heck just happed?"

Sam was the first to start explaining everything. Slightly edited because of current company.

"Wow, I'd like to thank this hooded duo. Where are they?"

"Their right over their silly."

Everybody had turned around to were Jasmine was pointing and found nobody there.

"Hey where'd they go?"

Unbeknownst to them the two mysterious hooded people had already left.

----The next day---

"Hey Danny!"

Only stepping out of his home for a moment Danny collides with Sam who had rushed at him at surprising speed.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"What's Up? Yesterday you where dangerously close to becoming Granite, and you just ask what's up!"

"Yeah so what's up?"

"Argh!"

To be sure that she wasn't dreaming Sam kept poking Danny on their way to Tucker's house.

"Hey take it easy if you keep doing that you might leave a bruise."

"Sorry. It was just scary to see you turned to stone."

"Yeah about that, who where those two that my parents said helped us?"

"I don't know they just showed up seconds after you turned to stone, and destroyed the ghost, and as soon as you changed back they were gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the parks a mess right now."

Seemingly lost in silent thought, Sam and Danny almost went past Tucker, who was sitting on his steps, staring at his hand.

"Wow. It just seems impossible that I was this close to losing…Hey guys wait up."

"Oh sorry, Tuck. Got lost in thought."

"Oh yeah…hey do you remember anything while you were stone?"

"No. The last thing I remember before waking up in my living room was pushing you guys away from the blast."

"Thanks, we appreciate that. Hey, lets go to the comic store."

"Why? We were just there yesterday."

"Well, Sam, in all the chaos I lost a couple of the books we bought yesterday."

"Crud, you're right. I lost some too."

As the trio made their way down the street they started to hear music that got louder as Chaos Comics got closer. They decided to investigate. What they saw made jaws drop all around.

Katy was in the large main room of the comic shop. She was wearing a light purple tank top, pink pajama bottoms with frogs on them, and fuzzy green slippers. Her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail.

After a moment they realized that the music that had caught their attention before was still playing. A song had just ended, and another was coming up.

_Hmm. After all you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you. _

_But in the end, I want to thank you _

_Cause you made me that much stronger._

The song started slow, and the three of them watched as she swayed to the music. Then it picked up a bit.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

They stared as she began dancing gracefully around the store, straightening and shelving comics, just generally cleaning up. Then the words sank in, and Sam and Danny snorted nearly in unison. Tucker quickly held up his PDA and started recording.

That set them off, and Sam and Danny were soon nearly doubled over in laughter.

Startled, Katy whipped around to look at them. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam and Danny, who were leaning on each other, unable to support themselves alone any longer. Tucker had a PDA out and pointed at her. It didn't take a genius to realize what he was doing.

"Gah! Where'd you guys come from?"

"Door was open."

"Oh yeah, hey give me that."

Tuck who was about to put away his PDA, didn't realize how fast she was as she snatched it away.

"Hey…"

"Right lets just erase that video clip shall we."

"Try all you want, you'll never guess the password."

After a couple of keystrokes Tuck had been proven wrong.

"PASSWORD ACCEPTED"

"Wait, How did you…?"

"Easy, this model PDA system comes with an emergency back-up full access password. Wait, aren't you guys supposed to be in school? It's Tuesday."

"Nope, they shut down for the week. Apparently most of the plumping got turned to stone and crumbled under the pressure so they need a few of days to repair them."

"Yucky."

"Yeah."

"So how'd you know the password?"

"Easy, I just read the manual. I got the same system. It's hooked up to the speakers right now."

"Boy Tuck, some one who has a Higher Geek level then you."

"Geek Level?"

"Yeah its his own grading system. He had the highest score until now."

"Interesting, what other things do you have?"

"Wow Tuck I 'd think you'd be upset about being dethroned."

"Well Sam, I am a better geek than that. Besides, I'll just have to figure out what she doesn't know. So I can have my throne back."

"Good luck with that Tuck."

As they were talking, a rather sleepy Josh began to stumble down the stairs wearing a bathrobe with the black kitten currently sticking out of a pocket nibbling at the end of the fabric belt.

"Hey what is going on?"

"Hey bro, just talking to the kids we met yesterday."

"Oh. Hey guys, your welcome to look around but the store doesn't open for another hour. Hey wait a second, why aren't you guys in school?"

"Bad plumping."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Now go get caffeinated and change. You're disturbing your customers."

"Okay, I'll be back."

As Josh turned around to walk upstairs, Sam couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the white kitten bating at Joshua's pony tail, while sitting in the hood of his robe.

"I'm sorry about that guys. He can be a zombie in the morning."

"No big deal my dad has trouble getting up sometimes too. Some mornings he wakes up and accidentally waters mom's Rose bushes."

"Eww, okay now what is it that I can do for you guy's?"

While Katy was helping the trio, Josh had finally made it to the kitchen, where his other more spiritual roommate had been sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey Merry, good morning."

"Good morning master."

"Merry, How many time do I have to tell you? Don't call me Master."

"Sorry it is what I called your fathers before you."

"Its okay, I just feel that you calling me that means I own you, and I know you're here on your free will."

'That is true Joshua, but I feel that I must mention that the boy down there is different from his friends."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, its okay though just because he's different doesn't mean we're not capable of looking past the stereotypes."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, just cause he's black doesn't mean you should criticize his skin color. I thought we told you this is a different and better world than a two hundred years ago."

"That may be Joshua, but he isn't the boy I speak of."

"Oh really, who then?"

"The one named Danny he is the…."

KAABOOOM-CRASH-OUCH

"Hold that thought Merry."

While Danny was perusing the shelves for the comics he lost Tucker was talking to Katy about her entertainment system. It was so nice of her to let him get new ones for a third of the price. He would of liked to get them for free but Katy had Said "Honey, we would love to be generous, but we have to pay the bills." Danny understood perfectly, but who wouldn't ask. As he had traveled down the aisle, Tucker was flipping through there many songs When

KAABOOOM-CRASH-OUCH

The shear force of the nearby speakers and his own jumpy nature jerked his body toward the aisle behind him. Causing it to tip over onto a table set in the center of the room. Danny managed to phase through the pile of splinters avoiding their sharp edges. It felt odd though. Supposedly his instincts helped greatly but it still seemed very difficult to perform this simple task. It wasn't painful just very sluggish. Luckily for him Katy was to busy shutting the speakers off to notice him.

"Is everybody okay? what happened?"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID IS EVERYBODY…HOLD ON."

Katy who had been struck almost deaf by the sudden burst from the speakers watched as her brother started to communicate with his hands. Her vision was blurry at first but she was able to make out what he was asking.

'_What happened is everybody okay_?"

"Yeah, I think so. Are you guys okay?"

"I'm just fine…hey I think your phone's ringing."

Tucker didn't realize at first but the ringing was from his ears. Sam on the other hand knew that the ringing was coming from her own ears, and made a mental note to smack tucker later.

"I'm okay too, hey where'd Danny go?"

That question was already answered as Danny burst out of the pile of splinters.

"HOLY CRAP! What was that?"

"Hmm, Beethoven's fifth overture, at maximal volume it seems."

Everybody had gotten their hearing back, with the exception of a buzzing sound.

"Well looks like we better clean up, before those D&D gamers come for their meeting."

"Yeah sis, I'll get the garbage can. Hey guys why don't you go for a walk. The fresh air might get rid of the buzzing.

The trio wasted no time in escaping what they thought to be their last time in this store.

"Why did you make them leave? It's not their fault. Besides they could have helped clean up."

"I know it's not their fault I just didn't want them to see this."

Josh took a moment to look out the window. Before raising his hand.

"_Reparieren Sie_"

Within seconds the shelves and table were back in place, along with the comic books.

"Whew, thank goodness for small miracles."

"I'll say, and just in time I can smell the Gamers approaching. I'll be upstairs."

Not to soon after Katy had gone upstairs, a group of six people walked through the door.

"Welcome in guys, and gal. Go ahead and take your seat and set up I'll be behind the counter if you need me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio walked down the street towards the Nasty Burger.

"Man, I hope he doesn't ban us from the store!"

"Well if they do let us in again, I recommend not touching their sound system ever again. Which reminds me"

Sam wasted no time in punching tucker in the arm

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Tuck, you know perfectly well you needed a good smack. Heck I should give you one. You're the reason I had to pull a splinter out of my butt."

"Huh, could you have just phased it out when nobody was looking?"

"I would have, but it was weird."

"What was weird?"

"Well, it just seemed that I couldn't use it. No, I mean it felt like it was harder then normal."

"Well try it now see what happens."

Ducking down a nearby alley Danny quickly tried phasing through a garbage can, but he had no trouble doing it.

"Maybe there's something in the store the owners don't know about, that may hinder your powers a little."

"Maybe, but I don't think we should go back until it safe."

"In the meantime I'll look in one of my books to see if there's any thing that can suppress spiritual powers."

"You can do that later Sam, but lets go get us something to eat. We have a whole week off school lets try to enjoy it."

Josh had had a lot of fun just listening to the group as the played their game. It wasn't until a player who he considered as someone who thought himself smarter than he really was, took his turn.

Okay I roll my dice then cast my freezing spell "[Ich habe Frost auf meinem Kolben" to lengthen our chance of escaping the ogre with a wall of ice."

The group was interrupted by a burst of laughter behind them.

"May we ask what is so funny?"

"Ha sure, but first, did you get those words from a German dictionary?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"what does what you just said mean in English?"

"Um, I believe it said 'begin frozen shelf."

"Haha, To say 'Begin frozen shelf" in German is 'fangen Sie terrenes Regal an.' What you just said was Ich habe Frost auf meinem Kolben, which translates to 'I got frost on my butt." So you technically caste a spell on yourself, freezing your character in place to be devoured by the ogre."

"he's right, your wizard is now on ice and you sit out the rest of this game, but on the bright side your sacrifice saved the rest of your crew. They proceed to the next level, which can only be known as sharp point canyon.

"Okay fine, but one question. How do you know German so well?"

"Same way you now Elvin, except I'm related."

"Related?"

"Yup I have to say there's nothing like being proud of the ancestors whom painted themselves blue and ran around naked making people believe they were Demons."

"That does not sound reassuring."

"Nah, don't worry, I don't practice the old ways."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs Katy who had overheard the conversation had made a mental note to kiss the toes of God when she met him, if just to thank him for that blessing.

_Hey folks sorry for the delay. Things got out of hand and I lost time. So much in fact, I started working on the fourth chapter. I had thought I posted chapter three, oh well better late then never._


	5. Chained!

_Warning : Crude language ahead , proceed with caution._

* * *

There are times when I've felt that that karma has kicked me in the ass on a constant basis. Today is no exception. I was just helping the owner of a comic book store with some groceries, when we were attacked. Attacked by one of the freakiest ghosts I have ever had to deal with. 

I dealt with box ghost, lunch lady ghost, Skulker, and Vlad. But I have never had to deal with a something that wanted to hurt any body but me. Because I am Different from both humans and from ghosts, I am something that is hunted by both, after all.

In my experience the ghosts never hurt the humans they just scared them, but for what ever reason this ghost wanted to kill Mr. Greene. When it comes to attacking humans I don't like it. When it comes to attacking my own family or friends, their not going to like what happens.

Mr. Greene came here to open a comic book store. There hasn't been one here since the previous owner moved out because the box ghost kept taking his storage boxes.

When this ghost attacked the source of my favorite Literature, he added another person to my, don't mess with list. This was going to be a good fight, except the ghost wouldn't stop talking to Mr. Greene. It was almost like he was mistaken for the ghost's father.

**-"Why Father?"**

**-"Why must I be punished?"**

**-"Despite my bad habits I've always been the perfect son."**

**-"I never did curse, and I never lied to any one, especially you father."**

The ghost had on what looked like a straight Jacket, with chains coming out of the sleeves. He had Mr. Greene tied up with one chain around a tree. Oddly enough he had been tied upside down., and was not happy. Yet he was concerned with me more then him self

" Danny, get out of here, hurry"

"Don't worry Mr. Greene I'll get help."

"Just run!"

**-"Why did you hurt me Father."**

"For the last time shut up, I'm not your father."

**-"I always loved you"**

"That's nice, but I'm not your type."

**-"I always tried to be a perfect gentleman."**

**-"I never once was unkind to the ladies."**

" Is that so, If I get you a date will you untie me…/CRUNCH/… Ow… SHIT! That hurt, guess not"

The chains tightened around him almost like the ghost controlled them.

**-I always helped around the house, always doing my chores. **

"You want to talk about chores, how about I sweep the floor with you? Just release me and we'll do a little jig"

Danny had gone somewhere to change to the Phantom. When he got back Mr. Greene looked like he was in more pain.

"Are you okay, Sir?

"Yeah just fine, but it could stand to be better."

**-"Why was there Pain Father?"**

**-"I didn't mean to do it, it just happened."**

"I suppose those chains just tide up the human by them self huh."

**-"I had no control."**

The ghost didn't seem to acknowledge anybody, but himself and Mr. Green. He kept talkin to him as if he was his real father.

"That's it! I came here to fight, Daddy's boy."

That got the ghost attention. A chain escaped one of the sleeves. It was aimed at Danny. Who had avoided it by at least an inch.

"Now where talking, how bout you let the man go and we have some fun?"

"Look out!"

"What?"

"Behind you!"

Danny had turned around just in time to avoid the chain coming back to him.

"Whoa, now that was close."

"On your left!"

Mr. Greene was yelling instructions to Danny's benefit until.

/CRACK/?

"Just wait till I get free you'll…"

With Mr. Greene unconscious Danny was on his own.

**-"Why did it have to happen Father?"**

**-They wouldn't leave me alone I had to do it!**

**-I didn't mean to hurt them Father!"**

**-"I didn't mean to kill them father.**

**-"Why did they have to die Father?" **

**-"It wasn't my fault."**

**-"They wouldn't stop teasing me Father!"**

"Okay sounds like someone has issue's. You're talking to an unconscious man."

**-"Why did you kill me father?"**

"Okay, someone really does have issues. Why don't you go home and work them out. I'll help the injured man, who is not your father, to the hospital."

**-"You will not stand in my way, boy. I have to avenge my death!"**

"Oh hey, are you done talking to yourself. Perhaps you're hungry. Would you like a knuckle sandwich?"

"Danny had charged at the ghost, his fist making contact with its face. Unfortunately several chains had wrapped themselves around Danny.

He couldn't get free before the Ghost got himself back up from the ground. The Ghost was about to strangle Danny with one of the chains, but suddenly the ghost was writhing in pain.

**-"No Mother, don't hurt me any more. I need to stay. No…"**

As quick as he had appeared, he vanished, along with the chains that bound Danny Phantom. After getting up he saw that Mr. Greene had also been released. He had been hurt badly. If only the bruises and broken bones disappeared along with the chains.

Not missing a step Danny became human again as he reached the unconscious store owner."

Mr. Greene, are you okay? I'll call for help."

Danny reached in his pocket to get his cell phone.

"Hello 911, my friend got attacked by a ghost covered in chains. He needs help. His body is covered in bruises, and his arm is broken. I think he might also have a concussion. Please hurry, we're on the corner of Fist St. and Pound Ave, across from the park."

Danny didn't have to wait long before he heard the ambulance making its approach.

Five minutes later, Mr. Greene was rushed to the hospital.

Danny was sitting in the waiting room when Katy walked in with Sam and Tucker close behind, even though Tucker hated hospitals.

"Hey guys, glad you're here."

"What happened to Josh?"

"Well, we were attacked in the park."

"By what?'

"Well, I don't know, he was a ghost but he seemed different. He tried to kill Mr. Greene because he thought he looked like his father."

"Joshua isn't a father, so it's just a case of mistaken identity that unfortunately caused some serious damage."

"Will they let us see him?"

"Last I checked he was out of the ER. They told me they would let someone in when family arrived."

"Well, I'm family, lets go."

They went to the room where Joshua stayed. Everybody stood around his unconscious body hopping he would wake up. After an hour the trio said goodbye, and left room. All but Danny left for home.

Later on Katy had to explain to her mother what had happened.

"Hi Mom I have some news. Yeah Josh is okay, he just got his ass kicked is all. No mom I did not beat him up, honest. I _am_ being serious. He just got attacked by one of the floating locals. Mom, I'm sorry, but I'll call you back with results later. By mom, I love you!"

Katy always loved to talk to her mother, but today she just wanted to avoid her. Her brother was lying in a hospital bed with a broken jaw and arm. It didn't help matters that he also fell hard enough to get a concussion. The hospital had to put him on life support to help him breathe.

"Dang it Josh, Why do you have to look so helpless, your thick skull could handle a cast iron skillet, but a five foot drop and its lights out."

"In my defense, I was in _over_ my head with that chain ghost."

Katy heard her brother's familiar voice, but it wasn't from his body. She spun around to find him floating in mid-air in a position that suggested he was lying in a hammock.

"Damn it Josh, mom's going to think I killed you again!"

"Again? Katy **that** was an accident, don't worry about it."

"Huh hello, I'm starring at my dead brother!"

"No Worries sis, I'm not dead."

"Then How would you explain the fact that your talking over here when your bodies over there!?"

"Astral projection."

"Astral… Since when could you do that?"

"Since I looked it up, in my mind."

"Your mind? What's it like in there?"

"Hmm, oddly enough it's a hallway with several colored doors."

"Which one did you open?

"The one that had**'YOUR POWERS'** written on it."

"Your mind seems pretty basic."

"Yeah I…Hey that was cheap!"

"I know, but you walked into that one."

"Shut-up!"

"Hehe, hey why you floating like that?"

Huh? Oh yeah the couch in here is wonderfully comfortable.

"What couch?"

"The one in the Lounge, it kind of reminds me of the old couch we had in the basement awhile ago."

"You have a Lounge in your mind… Never mind that! The real question is why can't you wake up?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out."

"Well figure it out soon. I can't run the store by my self. At least not without getting creepy stares from everybody."

"You'll be alright. In the mean time, how's Danny?"

"He's a little mad at himself right now, he thinks he could of helped prevent the attack. He hasn't left for home yet."

"Well, go ahead and take him home. I'll be all right, but before you go could you scratch my nose?"

Katy watched as her brother's image disappeared from sight. Before she left she walked up to his bed.

"You know, I really hate when you make me worry about you. I'll scratch your nose this time, but next time you're on your own."

After said nose was scratched Joshua was standing in a hallway with door lined up on either side. He quickly looked to his left and saw a door marked 'Traumatic Childhood Memories'.

"Okay that's not the door I need. Which way do I go?"

Joshua walked for what seemed like hours before he found the right door. It had a golden color with the word **'Ancient Dude'** in bold lettering.

"Well here it goes, maybe this guy can give me some help?"

--To be continued--

* * *

_Yeah I know its short but at least its something_. _This is one of the dark chapters, not too dark just enough to continue the story in the right direction._


End file.
